Magic
by magic lives forever
Summary: a modern day tale between two teenagers, what is the feeling that occurs between them? dont want to give too much away, just read :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just A Fairytale**

'**He flew into the air and chucked Captain Hooks hand down to the crocodile. Ever since then the crocodile has been after Hook, wanting more of him' I told John and Michael.**

**They stared up at me in awe. They loved hearing my stories about Peter Pan. No matter how many times I told the same story over and over again. They spent half their lives acting the story and the other half hearing them! **

**As for me, the stories were magic. I knew they weren't true, just a fairytale but still I couldn't help but sometimes wonder about Peter Pan. What I would give for it all to be true. Sometimes I daydreamed about what we'd do if we somehow magically met. The adventures we'd have, then I'd come back down to earth and remember once more he didn't exist.**

**I'd grew up hearing about Peter Pan and the lost boys. Even when I eventually found out that it wasn't true and that it was made up, I couldn't let go. It was too hard, they'd become part of me.**

**I carried on my fantasy by telling the stories to John and Michael every night without fail. They were a wonderful audience, gasping when Hook attacked and cheering when Peter triumphed.**

**Sometimes when I couldn't sleep, I'd stare at the stars and just think about Peter. I'd fall asleep by the big window and forget how I got there in the morning! It was a wonderful world, but as I said before it was unfortunately just a fairytale.**

**I knew I was different. While all my friends had boyfriends and went shopping, I stayed at home with John and Michael. I'd never had a boyfriend, there wasn't anyone I liked. I wasn't looking either, I didn't really mind not having one. I already had everything I needed.**

**Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw John yawn.**

'**Ok now. Michael, John bedtime' I declared.**

'**Oh do we have to?' asked Michael sadly.**

'**Yes' I replied picking up John and tucking him in. **

**Mother and father were out at a party so it was my responsibility to get them to bed on time. Nana had been dozing through my stories but now she was wide awake, pulling the covers over Michael.**

**I got into bed and pulled the covers over myself. As I lay comfortably in bed, Nana jumped up to turn the lights off and pulled the door shut behind her. I happily drifted off into sleep dreaming about Neverland, pirates and Peter Pan…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Magical Dream

I woke with a start. I had just heard a bang and my whole body had vibrated. I sat up and looked around me. It was still dark and so it must be very late at night. I stood up wary and cautious, I didn't want to turn the light on in case Michael and John woke up. I padded around my bed making my way to the window when I saw someone at the foot of my bed!

I opened my mouth and was about to scream for help when they jumped up and put one hand over my mouth. My scream muffled as I struggled to free myself from the strong grasp over my mouth.

'Wendy, stop! Its ok!' I heard the person whisper in my ear. The voice told me it was a boy.

I instantly stopped because somehow hw knew my name. he slowly freed my mouth and turned to face me. I gasped as I saw his face! He had red untidy hair, bright green eyes, freckles and a muscly build. Even as he put his hands on his hips I could see his muscles! He had green clothes on made out of an unknown material which clung to his muscular body and around his waist an assortment of weapons lay.

He grinned at me and it was so breathtaking that I just goggled. He was so good-looking! It was like I was seeing for the first time! He looked around the same age as me, 16 or 17. I just stared at him and then found my voice.

'How do you know my name?' I whispered.

'I've came here before' he replied, still grinning.

'Why?' I wondered. Why would someone like him come here?

'To hear your stories about me!'

'You're Peter Pan?!' I said shocked. 'No, you can't be! Its impossible, this must be some sort of magical dream! You just don't exist!'

He walked slowly towards me and then whispered in my ear, 'but I do.' His sweet, warm breath tickled my jaw and I blushed. He walked around me. I changed the subject.

'Why do you want to hear stories about yourself? You know everything you've done?' I asked confused.

'Well it sounds better the way you put it. You make me sound like a hero or something' he replied matter-of-factly.

He paced around the room picking up objects, examining them and then putting them back in place. I watched him quietly, unable to keep my eyes of him.

'How come you're here? I mean you've came before but you've never decided to show yourself, why now?'

'Well once when I came here, after hearing your stories I was about to fly back when that hairy fuzz ball with four legs started to pull me! I escaped but it got my shadow! I waited till you were asleep and then came back for it. I sewed it back on myself and then banged my head on the end of your bed. I suppose that's why you woke up?' he asked suddenly.

'Y-yeah' I replied. His question caught me of guard. I figured out that the hairy fuzz ball was Nana! Another question popped into my mind.

'How come you're quite old? Don't you never grow up? Aren't you supposed to be like 12 years old?' I wondered.

' Well I keep coming to earth and when I do, I carry on ageing. Which reminds me I'd better be off.'

'Oh..ok' I said.

He turned to look at me. I guess he heard the sadness in my voice.

'Come with me' he said walking towards me.

'Me! Come with you?!' I asked surprised.

'Yeah! Ill show you all of Neverland and Hook, and the Lost boys would love to hear your stories.'' His eyes glinted with excitement.

I pictured it in my head, me with Peter Pan. I know he only thought of me as a friend but I thought of him as much more than that…


End file.
